mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Ernie Belcher
Ernie Belcher was the owner of the Crab Shack in Camden County where he was highly respected by the residents before he mysteriously disappeared on April 9, 2001. Before Season 4 Ernie was born in 1942. Later in life he owned the Crab Shack and was well liked by almost everyone in Camden County. He was a close friend of Earl, Randy, and Joy, caring client of Catalina and Patty, and co-worker of Darnell . Ernie had a darker side to him that some did not know; he made strange fetish tapes that he put online at the website ErniesFetishShack.com. Such videos as Joy kicking Wilfred in the groin, and Randy applying lipstick to himself. He also recorded women in the bathroom at the Crab Shack which many (except Joy) did not know about . He mysteriously disappeared on the warm night of April 9, 2001. As revealed by the Inside Probe broadcast 8 years later, Ernie was caught on one of the cameras in the women's bathroom whilst entering the bathroom (which had wet cement as the floor was being redone by Josh) to change the VCR tape. At the same time, a power cable being struck down created a loud noise that shocked Ernie and caused him to fall into the wet cement and suffocate. The only part of him that could still be seen out of the cement after it dried was his nose . An investigation was launched into his death by the Inside Probe team, a television detective department, but their findings could not be released until eight years later due to Darnell's involvement in Witness Protection. At first it was suspected that Earl and Randy Hickey killed Ernie (a motive for murder discovered in threatening letters sent to Ernie by Randy because of Ernie's decision to no longer supply toothpicks at the Crab Shack, nor to sell fish wings on Wednesdays). They were arrested in late April 2001, but they were acquitted when evidence was provided by Mike Waltrip, a close friend of Ernie's, giving the brothers an alibi for the night Ernie was killed . Season 4 In 2009 the episode of Inside Probe aired which showed what happened to Ernie. Randy informed the residents of the Crab Shack, including Earl, Joy, Darnell, Tim Stack and his agent Wilfred . They learnt the truth of what happened to Ernie and how he had died inside the Crab Shack all along. After the episode had aired, they all went into the women's bathrooms and saw Ernie's nose still peaking above the hard cement. Catalina commented that she had always thought it was a doorstop. Each of the gang said a fair well to Ernie, ending in Randy who told him that he would "never forgive him for the fish wings", at which point Randy covered Ernie's nose to make sure that, if he was somehow still alive under the cement, he would certainly die . Belcher, Ernie Belcher, Ernie Belcher, Ernie Belcher, Ernie